happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Riding to the Grave
Riding to the Grave is an HTFF episode. Starring roles * Reapy * Flaky * Larry the Pyro Story The episode starts in a black and white intro (similar to "Without a Hitch"). Flaky is seen riding a taxi while Reapy is on the back seat. Larry the Pyro is a few meters away. He asks for a ride. Flaky stops, while he enters the taxi. Reapy looks at him in a shocked state. All of a sudden, Larry flips out and pushes Flaky from her seat to launch her to the streets. Reapy watches trough the window and discovers this. He backs off really nervous, but Larry pushes him, also falling to the street. The camera follows the direction to point out Flaky's and Reapy's almost dead bodies. As soon as they look back a truck crushes their almost mutilated bodies. Reapy finds himself back in the taxi, with everything unharmed. He sighs in relief, thinking that he might hallucinated. A tire blows up and the taxi stops. Reapy helped Flaky to change the tire, but as soon as they turned, Larry left them unconscious using a board. When they woke up, they found tied to their wrists, immobilizing them, and necks. If one follows the rope, you could find it was intersected to a wheel. Larry accelerated the taxi while Reapy and Flaky got strangled and later flattened by the spinning wheel. Their remains, now shaped as a tire, were put in the trunk as an extra spare tire. Reapy found himself putting the tire into the trunk; however Flaky shook him so he would listen. They went back on the taxi. As they kept driving, another tire went down. Due to the lack of spare tires, Flaky called a mechanic, and later told her friends that a crane should arrive. Being bored, Reapy found 3 pillows and a blanket. He asked Flaky if she wanted to sleep. They had been driving for hours. She accepted, while Larry declined to sleep. Reapy thought that Larry probably had insomnia and fell asleep. Later they woke up merely rested due to some weird sounds, finding themselves tied together. Reapy searched for Larry and found him flipped out. Reapy screamed in horror while Flaky turned back. Larry strangled them both as they tried to struggle from the ropes. When they were about to die, Larry stopped while they took heavy breathing. Larry spun them to their backs, got a bowie knife and started ripping apart their quills. When he finished this, Larry impaled them with a pipe. Their brains went off the opposite side of the pipe. The iris closes at the brains falling. Moral Misjudging your brother makes you a jerk. Deaths # Reapy and Flaky are crushed by a truck (imaginary). # Reapy and Flaky are flattened (imaginary). # Reapy and Flaky are impaled by a pipe. Injuries # Reapy and Flaky were badly damaged when being pushed to the street (imaginary). # Reapy and Flaky were strangled before dying (imaginary). # Reapy and Flaky were strangled and skinned before dying. Trivia * This episode was based on "Without a Hitch". * Reapy's mental conditions are way worse in this episode. * Reapy's sickle is not shown. * Larry was supposed to die at first, but this got changed later. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images